Orange Juice
by xaprilshowersx
Summary: Santana gets sick, but Brittany is determined to make her feel better with a little fruit juice and a whole lot of loving. Fluffy oneshot, Brittana, Quinntana.


**Hi guys! **

**This is just something I wrote quickly a few weeks ago when I was sick, hence the theme of this story! And I'm sure you all read Naya's tweet about her 'onesie' so I thought I'd add that in too.**

**Enjoy! And remember, reviews are almost as awesome as cookies! :D**

**P.s – Don't worry, I'm still working on my Quick fanfic, it will be updated very soon…**

"Ow! Fuck…shit!" Santana snapped, throwing the offending mascara brush across her bedroom and clamping a hand over her now streaming eye. This was so not her day.

For starters she'd slept through her alarm, waking up fifteen minutes later than usual and then once she had almost gained consciousness, she was fully woken up by a damp tickle welling up in her nose which was closely followed by three impressive sneezes. She put it down to summer allergies because Santana Lopez did not get sick. It was like, the law or something.

And now, another sneeze had caused her to almost poke her eye out and ruin the make-up she had already applied.

She took a deep breath, pulling a tissue from the box on her dresser and dabbing at her still runny eye, trying to salvage as much make-up as she could because if she had to start again, she was going to be beyond late. She sniffed wetly, quickly re-applying the soaked layer of blush before cursing the summer and all it's stupid allergy inducers.

She retrieved the mascara brush from across the room and glared at her reflection in the mirror. Not only were both her eyes now puffy and running but her nose was beginning to take on a delicate shade of pink. She frowned. She was not cool with wearing the colour pink, let alone having it on her face.

She rolled her eyes, pulling her pony a little tighter and smoothing a few fly away hairs down neatly before grabbing her phone and reading the message it had vibrated with while she'd been trying to control her leaking eye.

_5 minutes, be ready!_

_Q x_

_**Received 4 minutes ago**_

Fuck. Quinn would go apeshit if she made them late. Santana's car had gone into be serviced yesterday and Quinn had offered to give her a lift to school this morning, save her walking and all that. Santana didn't do unnecessary walking, so she'd been doubly quick taking blondie up on that offer.

She grabbed her bag from beside her desk and raced down the stairs, taking two at a time, conscious that she still had to have breakfast before Quinn turned up. She skidded around the corner and into the empty kitchen. With both her parents having left and had breakfast over an hour ago, the room still smelt of toast and coffee and she stood for a few seconds, her nose crinkled. She realised then that she had no appetite what so ever. None, nada, nothing. She should eat though, she knew that. Especially since she wouldn't get anything else 'til lunch, and even then she'd probably rather go hungry than eat whatever plateful of bacteria infested slime the cafeteria had to offer.

A car horn honked from outside.

"Too late now, Lopez." She mumbled, giving the toaster a withering glance before bustling into the hallway, turning off lights as she went. She snatched up her house key from the bowl on the hallway table and headed for the door, but before she got there her nose began to tickle. She rubbed at it vigorously, becoming more infuriated at the season by the second but her efforts, she soon realised, had been in vein because her breath hitched one, two, three times before she sneezed loudly into her hands.

"Ew, gross." She sniffed, wiping her hands on her Cheerio's skirt, equally disgusting, but what else could she do when Quinn was sat outside, honking on that damn horn like her freakin' life depended on it.

"I'm fucking coming, Fabray." She growled, yanking the door open and stepping out into the already scorching summers day. She made her way down the steps and over to Quinn's red beetle.

"Do you have a freakin' horn fetish or something?" She snapped, falling into the passenger seat and slamming the door.

Quinn raised an eyebrow in mild amusement at the obviously cranky Latina.

"Good morning to you too, Santana." She chuckled, starting the engine and moving away from the sidewalk.

"Don't start with me, Fabray," She growled, staring straight out of the windscreen and rubbing at her itchy nose aggressively.

Quinn raised her eyebrow again, only this time she was more offended than amused.

"What the hell did I do? Aside from offer to give you a lift to school today?" She said, glancing at the pouting brunette in between concentrating on the road in front of them, although there were barely any other cars in sight, a sure sign that they were running late.

Santana sighed, uncrossing her arms to smooth out her skirt.

"Sorry Q, I-" She began a mumbled apology but was interrupted by yet another over whelming tickle in her reddening nose, resulting in the expulsion of four consecutive sneezes, each one making her snap forward and her ponytail bounce around wildly.

"Stupid fucking allergies." She mumbled into her hands, still slightly fearful that another sneeze might creep up on her out of the blue.

"Allergies?" Quinn questioned, amusement in her voice yet again.

"That's what I said isn't it?" Santana said, the sound slightly distorted as she rubbed at her nose again and sniffed.

"Santana sweetie, you're as white as a sheet. I don't think this is down to allergies." The blonde said kindly, reaching out her hand to feel Santana's forehead and then cheeks. The Latina swatted her away but Quinn didn't bat an eyelid. She was used to her best friend being cranky, it pretty much came with the deal.

"Well you don't have a fever yet-"

"That's because it allergies, Quinn! Allergies!" Santana practically yelled, throwing her hands up in exasperation. She winced a little as her raised voice left a raw, burning sensation in her throat but she swallowed hard and ignored it, hoping Quinn hadn't noticed her expression.

Quinn held one hand up in, keeping the other firmly on the steering wheel.

"Okay, sorry. Allergies, got it." She said, trying hard to supress the smile that threatened to make an unwelcome appearance.

Santana sighed and rubbed her fingers under her nose once more.

"S'okay." She said quietly, ignoring the pain in her throat.

The next few minutes passed in silence, both girls lost in their own thoughts.

"You are okay though, right?" Quinn asked suddenly, glancing at her miserable looking best friend as she pulled into the school parking lot.

"I'm fine Q, really." Santana said, offering Quinn a small smile because although they fought like cat and dog, they were still best friends and the Latina would always be grateful for Quinn's concern, whether it was necessary or not. Quinn nodded, not at all convinced, but deciding that it was best not to push the matter. Santana hated getting sick and Quinn didn't want to make her day any worse than she feared it might be.

As they trudged across the lot towards school, Santana's face lit up at the sight of her girlfriend stood waiting for their arrival halfway up the entrance stairs.

"Hi," Brittany grinned at the two girls before enveloping Santana in a much needed hug on the Latina's part. Breathing in Brittany's warm, innocent smell through her stuffy nose, Santana felt better already. Brittany went to step back out of her girlfriend's arms but Santana held on tight, keeping her there for another thirty seconds at least.

"Wow," Brittany smiled when Quinn cleared her throat and Santana finally let her go. "You're like a giant teddy bear today San, what's up with you? You don't even like hugs, you always say hugs are for-"

"Nothing's up now you're here, Britt." Santana smiled at the blonde, whom she noticed wasn't smiling back. Now that she could see Santana properly, her brow had crinkled into a concerned frown.

"You don't look right, San." She said sweetly and Santana chewed on her lip.

"Allergies," Quinn stepped in, linking her arm with Santana's. "Isn't that right, San?"

The Latina nodded gratefully. Quinn knew it was impossible for Santana to lie to Brittany, which was why the brunette had hesitated in giving her the same 'allergies' excuse she'd given to Quinn because as much as she'd been trying to convince herself that the high levels of pollen floating around and polluting the air were the cause of her sniffles, her pounding head and raw throat begged to differ. And under no circumstances would she want to worry Brittany by telling her she didn't feel good.

"Oh," Brittany said. "I had allergies once, in Winter I think it was."

Santana giggled at her girlfriend's naivety and Quinn rolled her eyes playfully, taking Brittany's other arm so the three of them were linked closely together and it was like that that they set off in the direction of their first class, Spanish.

The class was usually super easy for Santana, what with her being Latina and all and normally she'd answer perfectly when called on but not toady apparently.

The stuffiness in her nose was making it impossible to concentrate, especially when her train of thought was interrupted every five minutes by an unanticipated bout of sneezes which made her eyes water uncontrollably. Quinn kept glancing at her from her seat across the room, concern in her hazel eyes as the Latina miserably rubbed at her nose and occasionally held a hand to her throat. Brittany was growing more anxious by the second and eventually took Santana's hand in hers and held it tightly under the table, giving it a sympathetic squeeze anytime the brunette sniffled.

And then to top it all off, Mr Schue called on her and all she could do was stare blankly back at him. It wasn't that she didn't know the answer, the problem was she hadn't heard the question in the first place. Instead of making up some sarcastic line like she normally would have done, she just shrugged her shoulders in miserable defeat.

Quinn and Brittany exchanged worried glances across the room and Santana zipped up her Cheerio's jacket, having been struck by an unexpected bout of the shivers. She sighed. It was 30 fucking degrees outside and here she was, dithering and sniffling like an idiot.

The bell rang and she lethargically packed her books back into her bag, stopping only once to sneeze. Both Brittany and Quinn had been quicker in clearing away their things than she had, and once she'd finally zipped up her back pack she found herself being cornered by the two blondes, concern mirrored in each of their faces.

"What?" Santana asked folding her arms, her voice a little hoarse.

Without a word, Quinn reached forward and pressed the back of her hand to her friend's forehead and cheeks for the second time that day. Santana frowned but this time made no effort to escape the scrutiny of the head cheerleader, she was too tired.

"You're really warm San," Quinn said softly, her fingers lingering on one of the Latina's slightly flushed cheeks.

"It's summer, what do you expect?" Santana said stiffly, lifting her chin defiantly. Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"San," Brittany said, putting her hand softly on Santana's arm. "You really don't look very well." She said, having now twigged that these were not allergies that her girlfriend was suffering from.

"I'm fine, Britt." She huffed, subconsciously rubbing at her nose again.

"Looks like it." Quinn mumbled, her eyes fixed on Santana's pink nose. The Latina dropped her hand from her face immediately.

"Baby," Brittany said, taking both of Santana's hands in hers. "Maybe you should go home and sleep and drink apple juice. I heard that's good for sick people."

"Orange juice, Britt." Santana smiled a little, looking up at Brittany from under her eyelashes.

"Oh," Brittany murmured, a cloud of confusion covering her features.

"Whatever it is, you should go home and drink some San. You really look like you could use it." Quinn added.

It was then that something completely unexpected happened. Santana wasn't sure if it was because she was tired or fever induced or something else but seeing the concern in her girlfriend's blue eyes and seeing the expression mirrored on Quinn's face made her eyes fill with hot tears. She didn't let them spill over of course, but she did however, allow herself to fall into Brittany's arms and bury her head in her shoulder.

"But I don't have a car to get home." Santana whined into Brittany's neck as the blonde rubbed soft circles on her warm back.

"I'll take you," Quinn offered. "I'm sure Mr Schue won't mind if I'm ten minutes late to glee club rehearsals."

"I can tell him Quinn will be late, San. Go home, please." Brittany said, kissing the top of Santana's head.

"Kay." Santana sighed, straightening herself up and wiping her nose on the sleeve of her Cheerios jacket, which was completely disgusting but she didn't have any tissues, so it was either that or walk around with snot on her face like some sniffly pre-schooler. She chose the jacket sleeve.

"I'll come by after school, okay?" Brittany said, stroking Santana's flushed cheek and the Latina nodded, smiling a little.

"Laters B." Santana said, taking Quinn's outstretched hand.

"Don't forget to drink the lemon juice!" The blonde called out.

"Orange juice, Britt." Both Santana and Quinn called back in unison before the other blonde disappeared out of sight and they made their way back out into the blistering heat.

The car ride home seemed to take twice as long as it had done earlier that morning. Santana couldn't decide whether she was hot or cold and spent the first five minutes flicking the air conditioning on and off, opening and closing the widows, zipping and unzipping her jacket. Quinn gritted her teeth, trying to control her hair that was now blowing around wildly due to the open windows.

"San, honey, I know you're sick and everything but could you just quit it with the windows already? Please?" Quinn said as sweetly as she could possibly manage.

"But Q, it's so hot!" Santana groaned, unzipping her Cheerios jacket for the fifth time.

"Yes, but that is why we have air conditioning," Quinn said, putting the windows back up and flicking the air conditioning to high.

Santana pouted, resting her throbbing head against the cool window. Quinn chuckled internally because honestly, looking after Santana when she was like this was like looking after a cranky toddler. Impossible.

They both let out a sigh of relief when Quinn pulled into Santana's empty driveway, Santana flinging the door open in an attempt to let in some sort of breeze as soon as the car came to a stop.

A slight but welcomed wind filled the car and Santana let her head drop back against the seat, wiping her nose again on the now damp cuff of her jacket. Quinn watched, her nose crinkling up at the Latina's new habit.

"Come on, snot rocket, let's go find you some tissues." Quinn chuckled, stepping out of the car.

"Ugh…you don't have to come in you know, I can take care-" Santana started but couldn't quite finished as her breath began to hitch and she let out a few sneezes, this time followed by a raspy sounding cough.

She stumbled a little, the force having thrown her off balance a little but Quinn was there in seconds, wrapping her arm around her friend's waist to support her. Santana smiled gratefully and Quinn led her into the house.

As soon as they were indoors, Santana flopped down onto the couch, immediately closing her eyes and sighing heavily.

"Think again, San." Quinn said, taking Santana's hands and attempting to pull her up.

"Huh?" The Latina cracked one eye open,

"Bed. Now." Quinn said.

"No, just wanna…stay here." Santana mumbled, squeezing her eyes shut a little tighter.

"Yeah, not gonna happen," Quinn said, pulling Santana's hands hard enough to haul her up. "Go on, get your sick butt up those stairs." She said once Santana was standing properly.

The Latina sighed and mumbled a few curses under her breath, but in the end she did as she was told and shuffled towards the stairs, barely able to keep her eyes open as she did. She abandoned her Cheerios uniform on her bedroom floor and immediately began to shiver. She pulled on an oversized t-shirt and scrambled across the bed to get under the covers, tugging out her ponytail and flinging the elastic away as she did.

She let out a contented moan as her head hit the pillow and she pulled the covers tightly around her feverish body and for the next five minutes, she split her time between nose wiping, coughing and dozing.

Not so long later, she heard Quinn enter the room and place something on the bedside table.

"You better not be asleep yet Lopez, I gotta give you your meds first otherwise Brittany might kill me."

Santana grunted into her pillow before rolling over and propping herself up as best she could, a murderous expression on her face. It wasn't really aimed at anyone, just the situation in general. She loathed getting sick, all the snot and sweat and tissues and just, ugh. It sucked, completely and totally sucked.

"Open up." Quinn said, pouring out a spoonful of pink liquid and popping it into Santana's now open mouth. The Latina swallowed and shuddered, coughing and spluttering.

"That stuff is fucking disgusting!" She snapped, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Oh grow up, San." Quinn chuckled at Santana's disgusted expression.

"No."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Here." She handed Santana a bottle of OJ she'd found in the fridge downstairs and the Latina gulped it down greedily, grateful of both the cooling sensation and the fact that it washed away that disgusting liquid she'd practically just been force-fed.

"Now," Quinn said. "I think I've got everything you might need. There's tissues here, extra OJ, water, more medicine just in case but don't take any for four hours…" She glanced at the bedside table to check she'd said everything. "Oh, and I got your cell out of your bag too. There's already a ton of messages on there from Britt."

"Okay, thanks Q." Santana smiled up at the blonde, snuggling back down into the pillow and sniffing miserably. Quinn passed her a tissue and she blew her nose half-heartedly, too tired to do it properly.

"Aww, sweetie," Quinn cooed, seeing just how vulnerable her usually feisty best friend looked. "Are you gonna be okay by yourself?" She asked, perching on the edge of the bed and pushing a few strands of dark hair back from Santana's face and feeling her cheeks at the same time. Luckily they weren't too warm. Yet.

"Uh-huh…m'fine…" Santana mumbled sleepily, not even bothering to open her eyes.

"Okay, "Quinn sighed, leaning over to plant a quick kiss on the brunette's forehead. "Just call if you need me, San." She said softly but there was no reply. She listened to Santana's soft, even, if a little congested breathing for a few moments before getting up and reluctantly leaving the house as quietly as she possibly could.

Once back in her car, she got out her cell and called Brittany who must have been worried since she'd been way longer than the ten minutes she'd promised.

"Is San okay?" Were Brittany's first words, her voice anxious and a little muffled by the rest of the glee club singing in the background.

"She's fine, Britt. She's asleep, and judging by the look of her she'll stay like that for a good few hours." Quinn said, turning on the ignition.

"Okay." Brittany sighed, sounding almost as miserable as Santana had. "Hurry back, glee club is nearly over."

"I will, see you in a minute." And with that she hung up and sped off down the road in the direction of McKinley.

And it turned out Quinn had been right about Santana sleeping because it was nearly 2pm by the time the Latina woke in a cold sweat, sounding and feeling like she was about to cough up a lung. Gasping for breath she managed to grab the now luke-warm bottle of OJ and chug back a few gulps before she lost a vital organ.

"Jesus Christ, I'm dying." She said out loud, immediately recoiling at the sound of her own voice. It was hoarse and stuffed and ugh, just horrible.

After sneezing into the nearest tissue, she shuffled around so she was finally sat upright in the middle of the bed. Half of the covers had been kicked off, only one pillow remained and the place where she'd been lying and her t-shit were soaked through. Her teeth chattered violently as the blood pounded against her skull. She groaned, because she was almost certain that she was on death's door.

She check her cell with a shaky hand, only smiling a little when she saw there were six new messages from Brittany and three from Quinn, all asking if she was awake and okay. She squinted at the screen, the light hurting her eyes and decided it was best to reply to just one, since they were probably together anyway. And she chose Quinn, simply because she knew whatever she would send would worry her girlfriend. Best to send it to Quinn first so she could sugar-coat it when she told Brittany.

With this in mind, she typed quickly;

_Awake. Dying. Help me._

_S x_

She then threw her phone onto the bed, unable to look at the screen any longer, and buried her head in her hands just as another cough followed by more teeth chattering ripped through her body.

"Fucking hell." She croaked as she shivered.

She scooted to the edge of the bed and then carefully, slowly stood up on shaky legs. Her head swam momentarily and she squeezed her eyes shut before opening them again with her balance intact.

She wrapped her arms around herself and stumbled over to the closet, yanking the door open and rummaging through the piles of absolute, unnecessary shit that she refused to throw away because she might need it someday, until finally she found what she was looking for. Hidden under the stuffed animal Brittany had won earlier this year at the spring fair, was the orange and black striped, tiger onesie complete with hood and ears that Brittany had forced her into buying a few weeks ago. Brittany had gotten one designed to look like a teddy-bear and had insisted that Santana got one too. She'd worn it once, and that was only because Brittany had sprung the puppy dog eyes on her and practically guilt-tripped her into wearing it, if only for an hour. But right now it looked so warm and cosy she really couldn't have cared less what she looked like. Plus, it smelled like Brittany.

She tugged the damp t-shirt over her head and threw it on the floor where it landed next to her now crumpled Cheerios uniform, and then she pulled on the onesie. It was a little big, the sleeves covering her hands but she didn't care. It was warm as hell.

Tying her hair up out of the way in a messy bun, she grabbed her cell and the duvet and trudged downstairs, coughing and sniffing as she went. She picked up a box of tissues from the hallway table as she passed it and carried them with her through into the living room where she dumped the duvet, along with everything else, onto the couch.

She then made her way into the kitchen, ducking her head into the fridge and pulling out another, fresher bottle of orange juice and a bottle of water too, just because.

She heard her phone buzz as she re-entered the living room and collapsed onto the couch, setting her refreshments and the tissues down on the coffee table and switching on the TV. She checked her messages, and of course it was from Quinn.

_Hang in there, we'll be there in an hour or so_

_Q&B x_

She smiled and set her phone down, not bothering to reply this time. Instead she began t flick mindlessly through the TV channels, finally settling on old re-runs of Spongebob. She pulled the duvet around herself, sinking into the cushions. She grabbed a tissue and blew her nose as best she could before tossing it towards the trash can. It missed by a mile but that was because she'd thrown it with her eyes closed. Usually, her aim was awesome.

Coughing into her hand, she curled up against the arm of the couch and let herself fall in and out of restless sleep while Spongebob and Squidward argued in the background.

She was dreaming about Bikini Bottom. Someone was knocking on Spongebob's door and he wasn't answering. Banging and banging and banging. She wanted to cover her ears because it was so damn loud, and why didn't he just answer-

She jerked awake then, her eyes flying open. The banging hadn't stopped. Shit. There was actually someone at the door.

She scrambled upright, untangling herself from the duvet which seemed to have some how knotted itself around her.

"Coming!" She tried to yell but the sound came out raspy and quiet and she cursed under her breath. She stumbled to the door, flinging it open and was greeted by the smiling faces of both Brittany and Quinn.

But as soon as Quinn saw her, the smile turned to an open mouth.

"What is God's name are you wearing?" Quinn laughed, raising her eyebrows at the Latina's ridiculous choice of nightwear.

"San!" Brittany exclaimed. "If you'd have told me you were wearing yours, I'd have brought mine too!"

Quinn let out another bust of laughter.

"Wait," She grinned "You two have…matching onesies?"

Brittany just shrugged and Quinn fell into a fit of giggles, although she did try to bite her lip to prevent herself from dissolving into complete hysteria.

"Shut up!" Santana pouted. "I was cold, okay? Don't laugh Quinn, it's not funny that I feel like shit!" Her voice tore at the insides of her throat and for the second time that day, she felt hot tears spring to her eyes and her bottom lip began to quiver. She bit down hard on it and looked away, trying her best to focus on something else.

"Baby!" Brittan exclaimed, seeing the moisture glistening in her girlfriend's eyes and pulling her into a tight hug. "Don't cry!"

She wasn't crying as such, she'd just got a bit emotional that's all. There was definitely not going to be any ugly sobbing if she had anything to do with things, so with that in mind she pulled herself together and stepped out of Brittany's arms.

"I'm not crying." She said, giving Quinn a small smile to let her know that she wasn't pissed with her. The head cheerleader's anxious expression softened as she did and she smiled back.

"But I wasn't kidding about feeling like shit, I feel like a got hit by a bus while I was sleeping." She sighed, rubbing a hand across her pounding forehead.

"C'mon," Quinn said, taking her arm and leading her and Brittany inside "Come sit down and I'll get you some more medicine."

Brittany rearranged the couch a little before letting Santana sit down again because the pillows were half fallen over and the duvet had been left in a crumpled mess in the middle of it. The blonde plumped the pillows before gesturing for Santana to lie down on it, which she did without hesitation and then proceeded to let Brittany cover her with the now shaken out duvet, because despite the warmth of the day outside and the added heat from her onesie, she was still freezing as hell.

Brittany set about tidying the few things on the coffee table, tossing the half a dozen crumpled tissues in the trash and screwing the lid back onto the almost full bottle of orange juice whilst Quinn clattered around in the kitchen.

Moments later, Quinn re-entered the living room where Santana had arranged herself so that her head rested on Brittany's lap and the blonde stroked her hair softly. Quinn fumbled about with a box of something before pulling the object out and shoving it into the Latina's ear.

"Quinn! What the-" Santana said, alarm in her eyes.

"Chill Lopez, I'm just taking your temperature." Quinn said, removing the ear thermometer and squinting at the small screen. "Wow, 102.3. No wonder you can hardly keep your eyes open." Quinn mumbled, putting the thermometer on the coffee table. Santana groaned into Brittany's lap. She hated having a fever more than anything.

"It's okay, baby." Brittany cooed, placing her hand on Santana's burning cheek.

"I'm gonna get you more medicine." Quinn said, heading out of the room and returning two minutes later with the medicine bottle she'd found that morning. She read the instructions again, just to check she'd got the timings right because the last thing they wanted was to have a feverish, looped on meds cheerleader on their hands.

Scanning the back of the bottle, she noticed something else.

"Hey, San," She said, glancing up at the Latina. "Did you eat yet? Because it says here that you shouldn't have more than 10ml of this stuff on an empty stomach and I already gave you five earlier so…" She trailed off, looking to Santana for an answer.

"Not hungry." Was all she could be bothered to murmur. The last thing she felt like doing right now was eating.

"Come on sweetie," Brittany said. "You have to eat, otherwise you can't have the medicine and you won't feel better."

"No." Santana grunted, curling her legs up close to her aching chest.

"Please, San." Brittany said again quietly. "I'm worried about you."

Something in the blonde girls voice pulled at Santana's heart and made her sit up. She never could say no to Brittany, especially when she said stuff in that cute, innocent voice she used when she wanted something.

"Fine," Santana growled, folding her arms across her body. "But I'm not freakin' happy about it. And if I puke it all back up again, I'm blaming the both of you." She frowned and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"You have a cold Santana, not the stomach flu."

"Whatever." Santana scowled and the two blonde girls shook their heads at each other in mild amusement.

"Now, quit pouting and tell me what you want to eat." Quinn said, abandoning the medicine bottle on the coffee table until later.

Now it was Santana's turn to roll her eyes as Quinn's maternal side made another appearance. Since Beth, Quinn seemed to have developed a natural instinct to become mother hen when someone needed looking after, especially when it was one of her closest friends.

"Toast." She said, since it was the first thing that came to mind. She didn't really want it, but it was better than getting yelled at by Quinn and upsetting Brittany, she guessed.

Quinn nodded and set off in search of the bread.

Santana snuggled up close to Brittany, who put her arm around the Latina's shoulders and drew soft circles on her arm.

"I don't like it when you're sick." Brittany said quietly.

Santana sighed.

"Me either BrittBritt, but I'm okay. Give me a few days and I'll be back to my bitchy self."

Brittany sighed too then, resting her head on top of Santana's.

"I love you, San. Even when you're snotty and dressed like a giant tiger."

Santana smacked Brittany's leg playfully at the tiger comment, Brittany had been the one to make her buy it after all but Brittany only giggled, causing Santana to join in.

And it was fun for a few seconds, until Santana began to choke on her giggles, a raspy cough ripping through her body and making her eyes water yet again.

"Ow…shit." She groaned once she was done. Brittany rubbed her back comfortingly and both girls glanced up as they heard Quinn re-entering the room carrying a plate of toast.

"Eat up." Quinn said, handing the plate to Santana who took it reluctantly, sitting herself up a little straighter so she wouldn't choke to death.

Quinn watched approvingly as the Latina demolished the two pieces of toast in a matter of minutes, because as it turns out, she was a lot hungrier than she first thought. She handed the plate back to Quinn once she was done before snuggling back into Brittany who had taken to braiding a small lock of her girlfriend's dark hair.

"See, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Quinn grinned at Santana who only glared back in response.

Just then, Quinn's cell buzzed in her pocket.

"I have to go," She said, reading the message in the screen. "My mom needs me to help with some Church function thing." She sighed. "Are you two gonna be okay?"

Brittany nodded. "We'll be fine, Quinn. I'll just give her the medicine in a minute and make her drink her juice."

"Okay," Quinn said, a little reluctant to leave the girls alone. "San?"

"We're fine, Q…go help your mom pray, or whatever it is you two do together." Santana said, her eyes closed and a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Okay," Quinn said "As long as you're sure." She bent down and kissed the top of Santana's head, and then Brittany's before shoving her phone back in her pocket and heading towards the hallway.

"Just call if you need me!" She said as she opened the front door.

"We will!" Brittany called back, and then all three of them chorused their goodbyes until the door slammed shut.

They were quite for a minute, Santana floating in and out of sleep and Brittany concentrating on Spongebob but the peace was shattered when Santana let out a sneeze before launching into a crackly coughing for.

"Ugh," She groaned, pressing her hand to her throat. Brittany cooed quietly, slipping her hand inside of Santana's onesie to rub her warm back.

"I hate this." Santana sighed, wiping her nose on an already crumpled tissue.

Brittany watched sympathetically until the Latina was done, and then she slipped her finger under Santana's chin, lifting her head just enough for her to be able to press her own lips to Santana's mouth.

Santana's eyes shot open in surprise and she was about to pull away but the kiss was soft and sweet and she couldn't bring herself to be the one to break it first. She kissed back, working her mouth against Brittany's warm lips.

"Better?" Brittany asked when they paused for air.

"You're gonna get sick." Santana mumbled, as they rested their foreheads together.

Brittany smirked.

"You can't catch allergies, San." She whispered softly.

"Britt, this isn't allergies, I-" Brittany cut of the last part by placing her mouth over Santana's once more, running her tongue softly along the Latina's bottom lip and putting her hands on either side of her fever flushed cheeks.

"I…know." Brittany breathed in between kisses, her mouth smiling against Santana's.

Santana let out an involuntary moan as she let her lips part and felt Brittany's tongue caress her own, gently to start with and then with a little more urgency. Before she knew it, her hands were tangled up in Brittany's loose hair as they were completely lost in each other. Brittany didn't care that she might get sick, and Santana no longer cared that she was already sick. All that mattered was this moment.

Just then, a stray lock of Brittany's hair tickled Santana's nose and she turned her head just as Brittany's lips were about to find hers again, just in time to release three congested sneezes and splatter her girlfriend's Cheerio's uniform with her cooties in the process

"Sorry." Santana said a little sheepishly, trying to hide the blush she could feel spreading across her cheeks and wiping her nose on her sleeve.

Brittany didn't say anything, instead she let out a little giggle and pulled Santana back against the pillows and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Don't be sorry, Coach Sue pays for our dry cleaning anyway."

Now it wasn't Santana's turn to giggle.

"You're so awesome B," The Latina smiled.

"Shut up and drink your cranberry juice." Brittany grinned, handing Santana the bottle of OJ.

"Orange juice, Britt. Orange juice."

"That's what I said, wasn't it?" Brittany said with a wink, causing both girls to dissolve into hysterical giggles once more.

Huh. Maybe getting sick wasn't so bad after all.

**There you go! Hope you had fun! :D**

**Review if you wanna!**


End file.
